The Princess and the Knight
by crystal97
Summary: Dave didn't know just what being a knight would lead him to. Upon being given the responsibility to protect princess Joanne he regrets it immediately as the girl is stubborn, but she has a secret she isn't revealing and only is it realized when the castle is taken over by Lord English
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: so apparently the Microsoft 2007 version is now harder to download for free then it was years ago and so they let me use it for a limited number of times now. So I have a new story for you guys

Warnings: includes genderbent of homestuck characters. This happens during the medieval times, but it will have some things from the future you'll notice. Rated M for some dark themes, and lots of action and fighting as well as kissing, lemons, and such

Pairings: Davex Fem!John, DirkxJake, JanexRoxy, RosexKanaya, JadexKarkat, etc. more will be added later

P.s. you might find the characters a bit Oc but just know it's on purpose. THERE IS REFERENCES TO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA or you will find that a lot of the things that will happen are based on the plot of OOT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR TLZ

Chapter one: The Royal Brat

It was a bright morning in the sburb kingdom and David aka Dave Strider woke up in a rush. Well it so happened today was his knight commencement ritual, and it just so happened that he was late and needed to get across castle town to reach the castle. "Shit, shit, shit!" Dave hissed as he hurried for his red tunic and brown boots and passed a hand through his ash blonde hair. He reached for his sword shielding it in its leather compartment. He grabbed a leather bracelet from the table and placed it around his wrist.

It had a special meaning to him and he smiled looking at his name encrusted in rubbies. The only thing he would remember was the girl with black hair he had fallen in love with that he had been searching for, for many years, but still hadn't been able to find her, and he sighed continuing his hurry. He grabbed his shades (sue me for the shades during this time). People were very superstitious during this time and so Dave would no doubt get hung for his red eyes.

He ran out in a hurry as he bumped into everyone through the fruit stands and hasty sellers announcing crappy weapons. He spotted the castle which was made of grand bluish marble. The gates were huge and of shiny black color with the outline of the princess was the seal on the front of them, but no clear features. Dave pushed into the castle as he heard the trumpets and music inside playing. Which meant one thing: he was screwed if his brother noticed he was late. After all, his brother was the head of the royal military and the one accepting the knights.

He would especially be mad since he was the one who trained him for this day. He ran in the knights already in their lines. "Who are you and what are you doing here, kid?" one of them asked. Most of the knights were between 25-30 years old so of course they would be surprised by a 16 year old teen trying to be a knight.

"I'm here for the commencement, problem or what bro?" Dave said calmly. The trainee knights stared before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Hear that guys the kid wants to be a knight. Why don't you play with marbles kid!" the first one had laughed hysterically. Dave remained emotionless and ignored them as he stood up straight in his position. He had this keen instinct to sense his brother from anywhere and just as if in cue he entered the room. The head knight was named, Dirk Strider. He had blonde hair and orange eyes.

No one knew it, but Dirk was having an affair with the king himself. King Jake had married to Queen Jane and had a child to hide his feelings for his first knight. Jane knew and completely accepted it. The Queen also hid her dark secret for she had an affair with, Dirk's childhood friend Roxy, the queen's first maid of honour. All of them had fallen in love since they were kids about 5 years old.

Now you see Jane was the princess of the sburb kingdom back then, and Roxy was her first maid of honour. Jake at the time was a prince from another kingdom that was tightly connected with them and so he was assigned to marry Jane. It wasn't until they were both 16 that they would be married off to rule the kingdom together. As Jake was a prince, his father, assigned him his first knight, Dirk. That's when the four began to finally commence their friendship and the beginning of thier innocent love began.

It wasn't until two years later at 7, that the four had taken their innocent love and confessed their feelings and they were happy. It was so zappy that these four began as friends and continued to this day, and Dave only rolled his eyes every time Jake and Dirk spoke of their younger years with Jane and Roxy. Now back to the point Dirk coughed once and the knights scrambled to their positions.

"Excuse us, general", they all said in unison. "Why was there something to laugh about?" dirk said sternly. "No sir, it's just this kid here, sir, was saying he was joining to be a knight", the trainee chuckled. "Why in fact, I don't very much like it when my brother is taken so lightly he could beat all of you without even trying. He's already been chosen by the king as the princess's first knight. You all are therefore leveled down to guards", dirk dismissed them as all of the new guards looked angry at the guard who had started it all.

As they all left, Dirk punched Dave in the arm. "I noticed you were late, little man", dirk grinned. "I'm sorry dude, but anyways I'm sure the king is waiting for you", Dave smirked. Dirk rolled his eyes and pulled Dave through the garden into just outside Princess's personal garden. It was magnificent full of shining light with its borders full of crystalline water and a tiled marbled path around the many beautiful roses, tulips, lily's and so many more flowers with butterflies in different colors flying around. There were three steps at the end that served to lead to a glass window to observe the throne. Dirk suddenly cursed.

"What?" Dave asked. "You do realize you're missing the most important thing of the garden which is the princess who in fact isn't here!? Shoot she's sneaked out again", dirk sighed. Dave blinked, but said nothing as Dirk lazily dragged him to the throne room. The king sat on his throne chair arguing with his wife playfully. Jake had bright green eyes and black hair sort of messy and pair of squared hipster glasses with his red king robe and green long tunic. His wife, Jane, had thin light blue glasses over big light blue eyes and a turquoise gown. Oh yeah did Dave forget to think about the other peculiar thing in the situation chaos in the kingdom?

Well it seems Dirk, Jane, Jake, and Roxy are all 23, but the princess is 16. Hmm...If you think about it there is no way to conceive a child at what? 7!?The thing is the princess isn't actually conceived naturally. Dave was told Jake and Jane asked the wizards to mix their genes together and created a child they could no doubt look like them. They had the feelings of their partners to consider. Anyways going back with the subject at hand; we had the problem with the princess. "Jake!" dirk yelled entering the room and startling both of them "What is it?" Jake asked worried.

"The princess has sneaked out of the castle again", Dirk crossed his arms. "Dear Gog, Jane what will we do with her?" Jake sighed. "Oh please dear Jake we have to find her first. It deems that sir Dave has his first task of caring for our beloved princess. Oh please, Dave, do find her", Queen Jane pleaded. Dave nodded. "Don't worry I'll find her", Dave said running out. "That girl is so mischievous just like you", Jane grinned to Jake.

~~xXXx~~

In reality, Dave was displeased with his first task. "Why do I have to find the brat?" Dave wondered. He imagined her already. He'd always thought the princess was fat and ugly with a pig nose. He shivered and it would only be time before he met her. He went through the forest of trees leading to castle town and heard something nearby and hid. He heard pants and running small steps. A girl came running by. By the looks of her clothing, she must have been a peasant girl. She had a light blue dress like skirt with a brown vest tied with laces over a quartered sleeve long white shirt. She had pitch black hair, but he couldn't see her face.

She had a brown clock covering her shoulders and head as she ran away from some terrifying looking creatures that Dave had never seen before. She looked back and didn't react fast enough to the branch in front of her and rolled on her side to the floor. "Shit", she hissed as she had twisted her ankle. The creatures chuckled evilly getting close to her. "Give it to us", they demanded. "Never!" she yelled jumping forward and kicking them. They jumped at her, and she punched them square in the jaw. Dave noticed her voice was angelic and musical and thin.

He was surprised at how skilled she was at fighting. They threw her back and she hit her head and held it in her arms. They were about to throw themselves at her when Dave jumped in slicing both creatures with his Katana in half and they dissipated.

Dave turned to the girl and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her skin was peach except for the slight mud marks on her cheeks, her eyes looked black, but it was the cloak that made them look like that. "Are you okay?" Dave asked. She nodded, but said nothing before running away with a limping ankle. That was some girl he hoped to see again. She was truly one of a kind. "Well that was enough gratitude for me", Dave shrugged.

He searched the whole castle town and did not find her and he went to the castle feeling defeated. The king seemed to be scolding someone and so did Jane which meant the princess was found or either came back on her own. He entered slowly as he saw the princess with her back to him. She had her arms crossed, a very good sign that she wasn't taking the scolding very well. She wore a sort of sky blue colored gown with the sleeves leaving her shoulders exposed. "Joanne, you can't keep escaping from the castle. You can really get hurt", Queen Jane scolded. "I can take care of myself!" the girl whined. Her hair was as black as night and was in waves or sort of curls, but either way it looked super soft and silky.

"Ahh, dear, we finally got you your first knight. Dave, meet Joanne", Jane smiled. Princess Joanne turned around and immediately both of their expressions were of shock. It was the peasant girl! Dave got a clear look at her this time. She had bangs going to the left side of her face as a silver tiara rested atop her head. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself and she was just breathtaking.

"You!" they both yelled in unison. "You two have met?" King Jake asked. "Yeah, she had been in-", Dave began saying, but Joanne covered his mouth. "Uhh, yeah we saw each other briefly, but we didn't think of it too much", Joanne giggled nervously. Jane and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. "Just go to your room young missy, you're grounded and Dave please begin your duty. You'll bring your stuff to move in with the princess", Jake smiled.

"Wait what?" Joanne asked. "He has to protect you so he's moving in to the bed we reserved in your room for when this day came", Jane nodded. Joanne frowned, "I'm a teen and nonetheless a girl, mother".

"Oh, he's sir Dirk's brother dear, no need to worry", Jane chuckled. Joanne sighed and walked up the stairs and once they were in one of the grand halls Joanne turned around to face Dave. "You will not speak of what happened", Joanne demanded. "As long as I protect you then we have a deal", Dave grinned. "I can take care of myself", Joanne countered. Suddenly Dave grabbed Joanne's wrist and pushed her against the wall completely catching Joanne off guard.

Dave inched his face just centimeters away from Joanne's face. "I could have my way with you and no one would believe you", Dave whispered huskily in her ear. Joanne shivered and her eyes remained wide. Dave inched closer and before he suddenly let her go smirking in triumph. Joanne blushed furiously before pushing him, "you insolent boy! I'm the princess you, and you caught me off guard I can't see right now!" Joanne countered.

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Just open the door and go inside already", Joanne sighed. Dave listened and entered the room. It was nothing like he expected. He expected a pink room, but instead it was blue it had an intricately designed white painted sun on the roof and clouds all over the walls with inscriptions in another language. Her bed had a canopy with blue silk like curtains coming down atop the Egyptian cotton like gold sheets that had the sides in a royal blue color.

She saw her reach around her drawer and pulled out a pair of hipster glasses and a pair of contacts. She placed on the contacts and placed the glasses back inside. She looked at him in a weird way, and he stared back at her. Before anything else she diverted her eyes as Dave continued to analyze the room.

She had a light blue chest with gold border and a big mirror with a white marble table and a cushioned white chair. The room was enormous enough to fit the royal banquet hall inside. The outlines of the room were all done in gold as well as curly Q designs on the roof and the clouds. Across from the blue bed lay his bed, a complete contrast of the room. It was all red, a doing of his brother he knew. What he didn't expect was two hurried girls dropping the princess on the floor.

"Ow, Jane! Rose!" Joanne shrieked. Strangely one of the girls looked similar to Jake but she was obviously a maid of honour by the looks of her simple lime green gown and her pointed hat a top her head. She had a pair of round glasses like Jane's in lime green, but her eyes were like Jake's in emerald green. The only thing that made her look a tiny bit unattractive was the under bite of two teeth she had. The other girl looked…different. She wore a fuchsia colored dress and hat, and her eyes were a strange pink shade, with her lips colored light black shade. Her blonde hair was short and to her shoulders.

"Jojo, you had us worried sick. Today was supposed to be the time for you to begin your dance classes. You're father has met with the kings of the other kingdoms and they have agreed to bring their sons to see who is worthy of milady's hand", Jade said excitedly. Joanne paled, "M-marriage…I don't want to", she mumbled dejected. "Princess…jojo…forget about it. You're a princess and you have to be married off", Rose soothed. Joanne sighed, "I want to go to the prairie. Let's go, Dave", Joanne said standing up with an obvious annoyance at her parents decision

Jade turned to look at Dave. She hadn't notice him and she absolutely thought he was handsome. "He's a cutie. I bet you like him", Jade giggled in Joanne's ear. Joanne instinctively blushed and she shook her head fast. "N-no, of course not", she countered, but all that went into her mind was what happened a few minutes ago. How their bodies were so close and his lips almost touching hers. She was curious about what the color of his eyes were and she wanted to know. She blushed darker with her thoughts and she stood hastily.

"Anyways let's go", she laughed nervously. "Uhh, Dave?" Joanne said nervously as they headed down the stairs. Dave turned to her expectantly. "Thank you…for today", she whispered. When he grinned raising up a brow, Joanne huffed and shoved him running the rest of the way down the steps. Dave groaned. He didn't like this brat at all he doubted he ever will, but he would try to tease her for his own entertainment he guessed. And at the same time all Joanne was thinking was what a torture it would be to deal with such an encumbrance that a personal knight was. But even then a blush couldn't escape from either of their cheeks.

Crystal: well that's it for now…please feel free to review


	2. Such bother

Crystal: well let's see how these two end up getting along

Note: I decided to make this story more like the Legend of Zelda style I think it's befitting with the characters I will use although a lot of it will be my ideas incorporated because obviously Zelda meets Link when they are like 8 as opposed to the 16 year olds we have here SO anyways ignore my rambling and let's get going.

Such bother

Joanne scurried to the stables where a guard was covering the entrance. "Sorry Princess, Queen Jane strictly ordered you be prohibited from leaving", the guard informed. Joanne scoffed, but Dave interrupted, "let her pass I am serving her with my company, of course", Dave said simply. The guard hesitated, but he could not disobey a superior and so he let her pass as she huffed her way in. Looking around and seeing Rose and Jade hadn't caught up she literally ripped her dress in half leaving Dave in shock.

Of course, under the dress she was clearly equipped with full outdoor gear. She had khaki pants tucked into knee high brown boots. She had a dark blue long sleeve that hugged the sides of her shoulders. She rushed to the first horse in her sight. It was a fine horse. Strong legs and was the one whose appearance was different than the others. Instead of just plain brown and black, it had a white spot on its forehead and its legs where white from just the hook up, but only slightly. Its mane and tail were white.

"Hey girl", Joanne whispered soothingly. She placed on a saddle which was accompanied by a cloth on top of it in pink. It had a yellow triangle made of three other yellow triangles with a bird with its wings extended right below it. Joanne smiled and grabbed a blue ribbon as she grasped her hair and placed it in a messy bun. Joanne shuffled reaching behind the horse to place on the cloak from a while ago. She looked at Dave, "well are you coming?" she asked.

"I just have to warn you that Epona's not very fond of other people", Joanne warned him. "That's a very special mark there", Dave pointed to the triangle and bird. "Oh, that. That's the royal mark of the family, the triforce", Joanne said finally getting on the horse. She stretched out a hand to Dave who took it and mounted. When nothing happened Joanne showed surprise. "Well it seems you're the only person besides me she lets ride her", Joanne giggled.

"Just get a move on princess", Dave urged. "Whatever", she said irritated. The Joanne slapped the horse with her hand and the ride began. Joanne let Dave take the lead of the horse while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Dave felt a sort of weird feeling being this close to her as if he had done this somewhere before and he tried to redirect his thoughts asking her, "Why the cloak?" Dave said holding the reins. "Well, obviously we wouldn't want people knowing the 'princess' is 'savage' and wears these clothes on her 'afternoon adventures'. Mother obviously over reacts, but I rather just hide my identity anyways", Joanne explained. "What a loser", Dave snickered.

Joanne gasped indignantly. "You're the loser. Nothing like your brother", she said annoyed. This didn't seem to be going in the right direction. Dave was seriously getting angry especially when he was compared to his brother. "Excuse me your royal pain in the ass", Dave said sarcastically. "You fail knight!" Joanne began to yell letting him go. "well I didn't chose to be your damn knight, you brat!' He began to raise his voice. "You asshole! You douche bag! You fail little brother", she said even more indignant.

"Ohh, what would your mother say if she heard you say such obscene things? Oh wait! Your mother knows you're already a disappointment of a daughter!" Dave yelled. Joanne flinched at those words and in a quick movement she lunged herself forward and both fell of the horse. Dave held her making sure she fell on top and wouldn't receive the blow. All she did was slam her fists against his chest as Epona's came to a stop.

It was only when he looked at her face did he see she was crying. "I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled continuing to hit him in the chest. Dave just held her tight as he stood with this same dejavu feeling. His heart began to race. He couldn't possibly like the princess could he? No she was a stubborn brat, but at the moment he felt guilt consume him. "Look…I'm sorry", he began to chant over and over until she finally ceased her aggression and just cried. She cried for minutes long until she finally just stopped and laid her head on his shoulder. As if realizing what she was doing, she shoved him away only making Dave sigh. She sat on the floor realizing she was already at the prairie.

It was only time until Rose and Jade got to them along with the rest of her maids of honor. She sat there legs against her chest as she picked a dandelion and stared at it. Dave sighed scratching the back of his head and going to sit next to her. She said nothing only until Dave spoke, "I'm sorry", he muttered. She looked ahead and did not move. "It's fine. It's true after all", she said suddenly making Dave feel much the more guilty.

"I wonder something…" she said almost as perfectly emotionless as Dave if it weren't for that hook of curiosity in her thin voice. "What?" Dave said remaining stoic. "What color are your eyes?" she asked such a random question. No doubt this girl was bipolar. Dave was quite taken aback and this time he remained response less only shrugging as if he didn't really know the answer. He saw so much bright curiosity and excitement as if she had forgotten the question and suddenly remembered it. She looked just as determined to find out.

Joanne began to inch forward and she climbed on top of Dave. "Oh no you don't", Dave began trying to inch away, but Joanne was much stronger than she portrayed. She reached for his glasses and he fought against it. So many years hiding from the superstitious castle town people, he wasn't about to let the princess look at them and be frightened or maybe even backwards, try to kill him. "Stop princess", Dave said sternly, but she kept reaching.

They began to roll around arguing as Joanne yelled for him to remove them. A steep hill was reached and they rolled down fast and with pain until Dave fell flat with a thump and Joanne groaned falling on top of him. They stared at each other Dave with his stoic face and Joanne with huge curiosity. It was such a moment that Dave didn't even realize when Joanne removed his shades. She gasped and only then did he notice them in her hands.

"Don't say it", Dave warned. "Dave your eyes, they're ruby red…they're beautiful", Joanne said in delighted amazement. That was definitely not the reaction he expected. Joanne inched forward to examine his eyes, but as fate messes with people Joanne forgot she was still on the steep side of the hill and she fell forward her lips crashing directly onto Dave's. Both of their eyes widened and they separated immediately. Dave placed on his shades quickly to avoid any blush from exposing on his cheeks.

Joanne touched her lips in shock. 'My first kiss', she thought to herself. She reddened even more and stood up angrily, "you jerk!" she yelled stomping away to get her horse. Dave frowned, "what the fuck did I do now. Fuck, why did I ever sign up for this?" he sighed standing to catch up with the princess. They returned to the castle to find a bunch of girls scrambling to grasp Joanne. "Wait!" she yelled. "Damn it, Joanne, this is no wear for a princess. You think we want your mother to tell us we're doing our job wrong?" a girl of weird gray skin or if you could even call her a normal girl.

She had blue eyes with a hint of blue lipstick on her lips and a pair of long horns. These were the prophetic creatures that were meant to live to serve the royal family. She had one eye covered and she frowned. She had a marine blue gown and hat. "I'm sorry, Vriska", Joanne shrugged sheepishly smiling. "Oh dear, you certainly give us a hard task", another troll chuckled. This one had shorter horns and red glasses. She wore an aqua green gown with red designs. Terezi was one Dave had met before. She was a blind troll that weirdly was still able to locate where things were.

"I smell something familiar…Dave!?" Terezi clapped as she ran to hug him. "Hey, Tez", Dave grinned hugging her. "So you were finally tested today?" she asked. "Joanne, he's here", another troll interrupted. This one had a richer English accent and she looked rather serious. Her green painted lips were serious her green orbs sending a message. Her short cropped black hair lightly curled from its end. Joanne's expression turned into a serious understanding expression.

"I must head to the royal garden, make sure no one follows and make sure not to enter or it will cause you pain", Joanne said beginning to walk at an urgent path. Jade and Rose were the only ones besides Dave to follow Joanne, and as soon as Joanne entered the garden a melody began to play. Dave looked around and didn't even spot any instruments. "This garden is special. I heard that is was destined to be just for Joanne. Queen Jane told me that her great great grandmother built this garden years before she was even born", Jade explained in fascination.

They sat in a bench outside the garden only glancing once or twice at Joanne who was at the glass window at the end. "Tell me more" Dave said curiously.

"Well, Queen Jane told me that when her grandmother Annie was still alive she talked about what her own mother, Anaya, had told her about the garden. You see when Anaya was a princess her mother was building this garden. Anaya was only 15 when the construction began and it wasn't finished until Anaya was 22, married, and had a four year old Annie. Let me tell you everything", Jade said excitedly.

_Flashback into Anaya's past_

_"Mother, the garden turned out splendid! But I'm still confused on why you built it", Anaya said holding Annie against her. "Ah, dear, I have seen the future to be bright. This will be for the granddaughter of my dreams and her beloved", she had said brightly. Anaya was happy thinking her mother had built the garden for Annie._

_She took Annie to its entrance and let her walk slowly and gasped when a force field blocked Annie and shocked her. Anaya hurried to catch Annie who began to weep immensely. "Mother, something is wrong. The garden shocked Annie!" Anaya said shocked soothing a crying Annie. "Than that means it was not meant for her", Anaya's mother simply said retreating to continue to sip her tea. _

_Anaya continued to be skeptical on how she could possibly enter, and trying herself to enter, she failed. The only thing you could hear as you passed by is a melody playing throughout the day waiting for the day that the destined princess could name it her own._

_Flashback end_

"So Jane's great great grandmother built this for Joanne?" Dave said amazed. "I'm sure there's a purpose behind it. The story was written in the inscription here before entering the garden that only the chosen princess could enter and the one she's destined to be with, and her children and so forth. That is why Joanne has always been considered special. Everyone else who dares enter is blocked out", Jade explained, but she didn't even realize that Dave had stood up long before that sentence.

Jade huffed crossing her arms and stood up with Rose when they saw him nearing the place where the force field should be. "Don't. You'll be hurt", Rose warned. Dave looked back at them, and decided he would take the risk. He walked confidently and closed his eyes expecting a shock, but he passed through with ease. Jade and Rose stood there shocked to see him passed. Jade ran off mumbling about finding Queen Jane and Jake, and Dirk.

Dave got close to where Joanne was and looked through the glass to see a fancy gentleman standing there. "So what are we supposed to be looking at? Joanne jolted up and turned with a shriek. She was shocked to see Dave there. "How did you get in here!?" Joanne asked incredulously. "I just walked straight here, dummy", Dave chuckled. "That's impossible, only I can get in here, but this means", Joanne gasped looking away.

"Dirk, see he passed through. Read the inscriptions", Jade pointed. Dirk saw Dave and was completely taken off guard. 'But him? I have to tell Jake', Dirk thought. "Don't tell them I was here okay Rose...Jade?" Dirk nodded to them.

Joanne huffed and turned back to the glass window. Dave was suddenly pulled in front of it. "Do you see that man with the evil eyes?" she asked him. Dave saw the gentleman from before and saw his eyes, and really it was when he noticed his eyes were a deep red like blood. His gaze was caught and he looked away quickly. "Did he see you? Don't worry he won't think of anything", Joanne motioned.

"How do you know that he's evil? Joanne, I know you're hiding something. That time in the forest those creatures where trying to capture you for a reason. They wanted something you refused to give them", Dave held her arm looking straight at her. Joanne was taken aback and she snatched her arm getting away from the window. "You wouldn't believe me, but the important thing is that man swears loyalty to my father, but I know he's lying and he wants something else, but I can't put my finger on it". She sat on the steps as Dave followed pursuit.

"Joanne, tell me. I promise I'll listen", Dave told her truthfully. Joanne could be a pain in the ass, but she looked desperate and in need of help. She looked around coming to a decision before turning to him. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret", Joanne begged. "I will", Dave promised. "I have to give you must here a story first about this garden ", Joanne said as Dave nodded listening.

"As you might or might not know my great great great grandmother Elizabeth built this garden. My mother told me that no other princess had entered this garden until I came. I was only five when I first took step into the garden. My nanne, what we called her, was still alive even when my great great grandmother, great grandmother, and my own grandmother died, but she remained. It was as if she was waiting for something. My mother told me it was destiny that this garden was to be for me. The day I crossed my nanne, Elizabeth, was extremely joyous. She came up to me. It was a blur of that day, but I remember this instance that she came with me into the garden and she first presented to me the ocarina", Joanne said pulling out the blue instrument with the symbol of the triforce on its mouthpiece.

Dave nodded as a sign he was understanding. "She spoke to me in a different language and for some reason I completely understood what she was saying. Hylian she said, the race before our own existence. She told me tales that I remember clearly, and she played the lullaby that plays every time I enter the garden. She told me to guard the ocarina with my might and courage for a hard time would come for me when I was of age. She told me to train in secret, to wield a sword, to control...magic, to figure out spells. She left a book with me. one I keep hidden in a secret place. She told me horrible things awaited in my future that I was to face with someone. She said I would fall in love with the person who would help me save the world for he was also of critical importance", Joanne continued as Dave thought of it.

"She told me to be careful of the man with the evil red eyes. She said the ocarina held magical powers unknown to everyone and that I would have to give it to my beloved to open the gate of time in the temple of time. She told me so many things, Dave, and before she left me in the garden she placed a finger on my forehead. It shined blue and she whispered something. She smiled wide kissing my forehead and leaving me there to play. Unfortunately, the next morning she was...dead", Joanne finished. Dave couldn't understand it, but something within him told him to believe...

"You must think I'm crazy don't you?" Joanne looked disheartened. "No...I believe you. What I don't understand is what she did to your forehead meant", Dave said. "That's where the next part come to place", Joanne said. Dave nodded getting more comfortable on the steps ready to hear.

"I think she gave me the strange ability of having prophetic dreams. I dreamed a day before your arrival of dark clouds surrounding the sburb kingdom a huge purple skull troll was present. He continued to honk. He was covered in blood. The next thing that flashed were two eyes. Red as blood, pure evil, and then I saw two other pairs of eyes. The first one was green innocent and pure and the others were red as well, but they were ruby, good, and pure as well. I saw a strange rock pedestal with four stones around it resonating a strange glow. One in blue, one orange, one black with a strange green center, and one red. Then I woke up because a horrifying creature appeared a skull like body of tremendous size with huge claws and paranoid eyes that changed in color. His whole body in a dark green color", Joanne said gasping.

Joanne froze. "Someone's here, Dave", Joanne muttered. "What can I help you with?" Dave said feeling the presence as well and standing. It was shocking to see this man that was just outside the glass window inside the garden. "How did you get in here?" Joanne snarled standing and hiding the ocarina immediately. "I'm sorry to intrude, my dearest princess. It was such a beautiful garden I could not resist, but to enter", the teen now up close said.

He had white hair like a demon would have. His eyes ever so present in their red color. He wore a black suit and held a sword at his hip. "I care not how you found this garden beautiful. Don't you think it's rude to enter a private location where only the princess and her knight are allowed entry?" Joanne said maintaining her presence. "Oh please, excuse me. I greatly apologize, but if I may ask princess I know your great great great grandmother gave you the ocarina which has been passed on through generations. Do you suppose that you have it by any chance and could show it to me?" the teen asked.

"I know not of any ocarina which you speak of. If your questions have been answered, Prince Calliborne, I'd like it very much if you could leave", Joanne glared. Calliborne nodded bowing and leaving with a huge grin. "How did you know his name?" Dave asked. "I know because my father informed me of his arrival days before" Joanne explained. "We must go somewhere in case we find trouble", Dave told her as she nodded

Something was completely off about the situation, and somehow Dave felt that this had everything to do with him, but what? This whole situation was getting much more tangled by the instance. Dave felt that there were more question now than answers. He still needed to know what exactly those monsters wanted with Joanne. She still hadn't explained everything, and he knew he needed to find out.


End file.
